Tiki Girls
by FantasyFreaky
Summary: This is based on Lord of The Flies. What if there were a group of girls on that island before the boys crash-landed onto the island? Please read to find out!
1. Rewrite!

**Hi guys! Long time no see! I recently re-read my story and was not satisfied with it. So, I will rewrite it. I've noticed how rushed it was and unrealistic too. I will make the chapters longer, and add more detail. The Chapters will be deleted and rewritten. Happy Christmas!**

 **-FantasyFreaky**


	2. Part 1

Amy leapt off from her perch, on a tree and tackled the poor boar. It squealed in surprise while it bucked around to try and get her off. She pulled out a dagger (God knows where it's from) and plunged it in its neck. The wild boar gave nimble attempts to escape before resting down on the ground. The girl climbed off the boar and looked in its eyes, wishing a safe journey in its afterlife. A small tear escaped, she never liked killing animals but she had to in order to survive. Picking up the boar with ease, Amy trecked through the thick jungle. She doesn't remember how long she's been here but has memorized the whole island by the back of her hand. She sang a tune her grandmother had taught her. She was half Native-American and refused to forget her culture on the island.

We n' de ya ho

We n' de ya ho

We n' de ya, We n' de ya

Ho, ho, ho, ho!

He ya ho! He ya ho!

Ya, Ya, Ya...

She felt her mouth go sour, but she refused to cry. It was the Morning song, she sang with her grandmother. Amy remembered the teachings her grandmother threw upon her. She had to raise her head high, no matter what the situation was.

Amy arrived in a clearing. All you saw was trees, bushes, long grass and the occasional pebbles. Lifting her foot to rest against the tree, she climbed up at an incredible pace. In the trees, they somehow managed to build tree houses. Of course, it took extremely long, but it was worth it. They had cut down only a few trees but mostly used old logs. Shaping them into long pieces of boards, either tied them to the tree with rope (made out of grass) or used carved pieces of wood to make nails. They made four treehouses, three for the 15 girls and the last one for supplies.

Amy threw the pig in the treehouse before climbing in herself.

"How's De form?"

Amy looked up to see her friend Mary. She was Irish, Strawberry blonde hair and tanned skin. Her face was covered in freckles and her hazel eyes twinkled. Mary sat in a pile of leaves, weaving a blanket.

"I'm fine."

Amy grabbed a knife and started carving out the pig. Whenever they hunted, they used everything. At first, they refused to eat the liver and tongue but after time they ate it. They used the brain to tan hides, the bones for weapons, or knives and ate the rest of the pig. The 15 girls were all different cultures, so after a while, they taught each other their language. So whenever they spoke something, the person would respond in their own language. At the moment, Amy and Mary stuck to English.

Mary gave a look, knowing she wasn't telling the truth.

Wiping her bloody hands on a leaf nearby, she combed her dark brown hair. hair back. "Do you think it's necessary to kill the pigs? We could always just grow a garden."

"Just Flake out, will ya?" Mary grumbled. Finishing the blanket, she set it to the side. Amy grumbled in response, she grabbed the extra string and started hanging the pieces of meat to the side. The fruit was hung to dry, making great snacks. Amy's skin was a honey colour, with her hair nearly black. She was slim, with hazel eyes. The girls wore pants that were ripped to a shorter size, and either wore a shirt or just wore their bra.

One of the branches shuffled, grabbing their attention. Instinctually, the girls grabbed weapons but lowered them as soon as they realized who it was. Min Jee, Their leader. Min Jee was a very beautiful Korean. She had pale skin, that somehow stayed pale even though they spent most of the time in the sun and straight black hair falling to her waist.

"Hey!" She smiled cheerfully. The friends said hello back before continuing their work.

"It looks like there's going to be a storm tonight. Pack up and start delivering some things in the caves nearby."

Before they knew it, Min Jee had disappeared. Amy climbed to the side, over the leaf roof, then peaked over the tree top. In the horizon, dark angry clouds brewed. Amy dropped down, looking at Mary.

"She's right. It's lookin' like a nasty one"

" Gluck tah yeh. I'll see ya' tonight" Mary grumbled before jumping out of the tree house.

It rained harder and harder. Everyone sat in the cave, huddled together. They wore pig hides or their ratty clothes, trying to get warmer. The cave was higher into the mountain, so they didn't have to worry about the water. Min Jee sat nearest to the fire, either feeding it or tending to it. The younger girls were huddled in the middle. The ages going from 13-18. Min Jee was the oldest, 18 years old while seven of the girls were 16. The rest was either 13, 14 or 15. Lightning cracked outside, causing some of the girls to yelp in surprise.

Min Jee stood up reassuring the rest. The leader turned to Amy. "Would you like to tell a story?"

"Uh-"

"We're not little girls, you know that?" Someone shouted. Min Jee snorted "No one is old enough for stories. Amy?"

Amy blushed a bit, causing Min Jee to hug her. "Aw~ You're so 귀여워 (gwiyeowo)!"

Amy slapped her playfully "Stop it or else I'm not going to tell the story."

Min Jee pouted, she released her from her hug.

"Now let me tell you guys the Story of Memegwesi."

Everyone was well aware of the plane crash, no one was asleep during the crash, and felt the explosion. As soon as the rain stopped (Around 2 AM), The younger girls quickly hid their supplies, meanwhile the elder girls suited up. They wore Tiki Masks, a grass skirt and a pigskin tube top. Min Jee led, leaping into the next tree. Everyone followed in suite, leaping to tree from tree. Min Jee dropped to the ground. A broken plane sat with recked trees.

"Check if there are any survivors."

Edrea, a Black french girl, tore the plane door open. Amy quickly sprinted in. Boys from the ages 5-17 lay unconscious, some with scrapes or bruises. Quickly grabbing a redhead, a fair-haired boy and twins.

Amy wasn't sure how, but she carried four of the boys. Once She got out of the plane, Amy dumped them in a pile. Everyone finished grabbing the boys, They awaited for Min Jee's orders. The younger girls emerged from the trees, curious of the visitors.

"Min?" Amy asked quietly, Min Jee turned around with a large grin on her face.

"Everyone, Spread out all the boys, watch them."

"She lookin' shady." Mumbled Mary "But I got nothing better to do"

"What about the plane?" asked Sam, a pretty Canadian girl.

Min Jee turned to the younger girls "Scavenge the plane, find fabrics, cups, bottles, and even the metal. Alright?"

"Right!" The girls cheered.

Amy returned back to the pile and picked up a slightly chubby boy, The fair-haired boy, and the twins. Carrying two on each arm, she hurried into the forest. Dumping the chubby boy near a small spring, The fair-haired boy a couple of feet away and the twins in the bushes. Wiping the sweat away, she took some time analyzing the boys. She had to admit, The fair-haired boy was plenty handsome. Again, it had been a long time since Amy last saw a male. The last one she remembered was the pilot who flew their plane. Next, she analyzed the chubby boy. He wasn't that fat in her opinion, she has seen fatter people in her life. He wore round glasses and looked awfully sweaty. The twin, however, she found cute. They looked exactly the same. She didn't realize how much time passed until she heard a groan. As quickly as she could, Amy sped up into a thick-leafed tree, watching them as they woke up. The fair-haired boy woke up.

 **Just Flake out - Just Relax**

 **How's De Form- How are you today?**

 **Sorry if I got any of the slang words wrong, feel free to correct me!**

 **I would appreciate if you guys could give me feedback about my writing, and please make em positive!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-FantasyFreaky**


	3. Part 2

Amy pressed herself against the creeper filled tree. Her mask and outfit blended in well with the tree. The teen watched the fair-haired boy in interest. The boy untangled himself from the creepers before a voice interrupted.

"Hi!" Amy's head glanced to the chubby boy. "Wait a minute!"

The fair-haired boy paused, letting the boy catch up. They exchanged quick words, that Amy never bothered to listen to. The two boys made their way towards the small spring. So, she shimmied up the branch and stealthily hopped to the next tree. She found that he was rather rude, towards the chubby boy and never asked for his name. Soon enough, they found a shell. Deciding that they were good on their own, Amy made her way back to the shelters. She climbed up the mountain and found the younger girls sorting the scavenged parts.

After telling Min Jee about the horn sound and the meeting, she sent me off to go pick some Jackfruit that was growing on the island. I picked up a large woven basket and climbed down the tree. Still, haven't changed from my tiki outfit, I pushed the mask up to my forehead and continued my hike. The forest was beautiful, the tropical trees swayed along with the gentle breeze. The smell of sea salt hung in my nose along with an earthy smell.

We had given up hope on someone rescuing us and continued living on, finding peace with the beautiful island. My spear hung on a strap, attached to my hip. I finally came across the Jackfruit tree, several spikey fruits hung beside the tree instead up hanging from the branches. I started picking up the fallen fruit, leaving the rotten ones. Grabbing a couple from the tree, I made my way over to the grotto. On the edge, sat spare baskets. I quickly set my basket down before grabbing a large wooden knife wedged in the ground and cut the first fruit in half. Inside, were orange fruit with several seeds and surrounded by a wide flesh. Separating the orange fruit and the seeds in two baskets, the orange fruit sort of looked like large orange pieces or giant corn pieces. Slipping on my mask, I balanced one of the baskets on my head and the other leaning on my hip.

The group of boys raced up the hill, excited to start a fire. Ralph skidded to a stop, making all the boys halt.

"Oy! Why'd we Stop?"

Jack froze as they looked at it.

It was an old fire, nothing aflame, just charcoal and several footprints

"We are not alone..." Whispered Ralph.

 **Hayyyy guyssss. I feel so proud over this cliffhanger!**


	4. Part 3

**Words in bold mean she's speaking in her native language. Enjoy!**

A few days passed, Amy was the one that usually watched the boys. Min Jee gave her the task since was the stealthiest out of all the other girls. Today, Amy wore her usual outfit. wrapped pants into shorts, bra, a loose shirt, and didn't bother to wear shoes or socks. The sun was on the horizon, marking the end of her shift. Amy climbed through the trees, a safe distance away from the boy's camps. After a safe distance away, she climbed down the tree. Amy slowly made her way back to the camp, when a snap of a branch alerted her. Knowing very well who it was, she sprinted through the forest. War cries followed close behind. Over time on the island, she grew stronger and faster. Running through the forest was something everyone did every morning. The pursuers slowly thinned, only two resumed the chase. Jumping over a log, she stopped behind a tree. She heard a cry, assuming that one of them tripped. Amy, them charged at the other boy, catching him by surprise. It was the loser of the election. With that, she aimed a hard kick at his balls. The bore swore angrily, falling. As she ran, she looked back at him with a grin. Once she looked back, she realized it was the other guy. Dark brown hair and eye bags. She smacked right into him. Taking the chance, he tackled her. "Oy! Jack! I got it."

Amy kicked and bucked trying to get out of his grasp. Several other boys came running, keeping down a limb.

"You F*cker!" Jack boiled, punching her in the face.

As soon as she went limp, everyone jumped back. Simon ran over, anger clear on his face.

"Jack! She's not it!"

"She?"

Jack paled, realizing that he had just knocked out a girl. Simon turned her on her back, checking the bruise forming on her eye.

"By the looks of her clothes, it looks like she's been here for a long time."

Jack finally shook it off, a grin growing.

"Well, she should've stopped! We all know girls are weak."

The hunters laughed along, Simon glaring at the ground. Roger picked her up, potato sack style.

Ralph, Piggy and the littluns awaited. Ralph frowned as he realized that they were carrying her.

"I specifically told you not to hurt him!"

Roger set her down, Piggy and Simon checking over her.

"He's a she," Simon said once again.

Ralph gave Jack a dirty glare, Jack only responding with a shrug.

"She was putting up a fight! What was I supposed to do? Call out to her and sing Koombayah?"

"Y-"

Ralph was interrupted with a groan. The group jumped over to the girl, she was waking up.

Amy's eyes slowly fluttered open. A hand flew up and caressed her bruised eye. A silence followed, she as staring up at them and vice versa. Giving them no time to react, she jumped up and burst out of the crowd. Her running was slower and sluggish, helping Jack greatly. He tackled her, pinning her limbs. She kicked and screamed in another language they couldn't recognize.

 **Help me sisters! Help! I've been caught!** Despite the loud screams, nothing responded.

"We'll let you go if you don't run."

Amy stopped abruptly, looking up at Ralph. After a few seconds in silence, Ralph motioned Jack to get off. Wearily he got up.

She again jumped up, but not moving. It as if she was analyzing all the boys.

"What's your name?"

 **Yeah No.**

"In English please."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Even if I wanted to, why would I?"

"We mean no harm, we just want to talk"

Amy processed Ralph's kind words before Jack had to ruin everything.

"Maybe she's just a stupid little B*tch."

Amy snapped.

Again catching him by surprise, she puched him in the gut. Before he could fall to the ground, she wrapped herself around him, trapping him in a wrestler headlock.

"Say that again, or I'll remove your fingers."

Before she could threaten any further, Ralph shoved her off. Jack's face grew red with anger.

"I want her tied up to that tree!"

"Bu-" Ralph tried to interject, Jack already beat him to it. "She's dangerous! She almost choked me to death!"

Ralph resigned.

The hunters tied her tightly to the nearest trees. For some reason not putting up a fight.


End file.
